des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grim Reaper - Character Design
Character Design: Grim Reaper Characteristics/Looks – This entity is extremely tall standing at a high 8 Feet tall. His body is A skeleton that wields a giant scythe. He is drooped in black robes ripped and torn on many of the edges. This Entity doesn’t show his skeletal face unless it has a contract to take you to the depths of hell. Otherwise known as death, this entity floats just above the ground which allows it to move at incredible high speeds that help it catch his contracts. Reason for being in this area – The grim reaper found himself in Transylvania after the re-enchantment came to be. Deaths sole purpose is now to reap all the souls who had been contracted to be taken to the depths. The reaper only ever comes out at night as it can’t stay outside in the sun for an extended period of time. It wears the robes to shield itself moderately. Player interaction – the player will need to avoid this entity to not be on the radar of the grim reaper as if it finds the player the Reaper will seek out to find you and take the players soul and through it down to the depths. In minor instances if the player manages to stop a person who is running away from death, the player will be given a chance to clean his contract if the player ever gets caught by the Grim Reaper again. Areas it lurks – the Grim Reaper will be hunting around all areas of Transylvania mainly in the streets of Cluj. It will move fairly quickly but emits a very noticeable noise that the player will be able to hear and hide away before it comes past. This won’t happen often due to it going round the entire map however as it more often than not goes around the streets its best to avoid those areas at night so the player won’t get caught by the grim Reaper and earn a game over. Backstory – the Grim reaper first came to existence with the help of the Greek Gods. The Greek gods were in need of a being who could collect souls of the dead and bring take them on to the next chapter and so they created death. It was bonded together by supernatural powers which is the reason it can run at intense speeds, teleport to any location and faze through any object. It could go anywhere on the planet and gather souls. But when the people found a way to secure this supernatural power death seized to exist and in turn the souls had no place to go than roam the earth looking for a purpose. Once the re-enchantment came back death returned but was unaware of its full purpose and now wanders around Transylvania doing what it thinks is its purpose and being a soul guider for the people who lost their lives in Transylvania rather than its actual purpose being to do this for the entire world. Character Bio: Abilities: · Teleportation · Fast movement · Soul Collector Attitude · Unaware of purpose · Intimidatingly quiet · Isn’t feared by anything Mission